


Caretaker — Забота

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Джоан заболела. Шерлок хочет помочь.





	Caretaker — Забота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caretaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872476) by [Bookman230](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230). 



> Thanks to Bookman230 for permission!

Джоан проснулась. Сама. Без чьей-либо помощи. Не было ни звуков скрипки, ни еды, внезапно оказавшейся на её коленях, ни даже излюбленного: «Ватсон!». Это, без сомнений, стало последней каплей — это, а ещё заложенный нос, больное горло и лихорадка, охватившая тело. Отлично. Она заболела. Прелесть. Не удивительно — после вчерашнего, — но всё равно это раздражало. Надо было встать, но тело словно растеклось по кровати; Шерлок — насколько она его знала — вероятно, был неподалеку, ожидая чего-то в этом духе. Но даже если бы он и не знал, что она заболела, он всё равно был в пределах слышимости, чтобы показать или рассказать ей о новом эксперименте. Так или иначе, стоило попробовать.

— Шерл... — прохрипела она, но не успела закончить, как, в доказательство её теории, дверь тихо открылась, и Шерлок появился собственной персоной, совершенно не удивленный её состоянием. В руках у него был поднос, что только подтверждало её подозрения.

— Ватсон. Вижу, ты проснулась.

— Да, — ответила она, морщась от того, как сипло прозвучал её голос.

— Думаю, это один из тех моментов, когда я должен сказать: «Я же тебе говорил».

— Один-единственный раз, когда я гналась за преступником — и я заболела, — пробурчала она. 

Шерлок одобряюще улыбнулся. 

— Полагаю, просто от тебя отвернулась удача.

— Или твоё тело больше привыкло к глупым поступкам, чем моё, — парировала она.

— А. Получается, ты — недовольный всем пациент.

— Шерлок, — прорычала она, видя, что он усмехается.

Он аккуратно поставил рядом с ней поднос с едой.

Джоан улыбнулась.

— Твой любимый, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал он, словно это было в порядке вещей.

— Я никогда не говорила, что предпочитаю это. Но ты всё равно догадался.

Шерлок небрежно пожал плечами.

— Я наблюдал, — сказал он после паузы. — И ты знаешь это.

— Мой завтрак достаточно важен, чтобы оказаться в твоём чердаке памяти? — поддразнила Джоан.

— Ватсон, тебе там отделена целая _комната_. Неужто так приятно дразнить меня, или ты всё-таки поешь? — спросил он тем самым тоном, который включался лишь при одном упоминании такой темы, как отношения. Она почувствовала себя тронутой, улыбка появилась на её губах, но быстро исчезла, сменившись ухмылкой.

— М-м-м... Решения, решения...

— Ешь, — потребовал Шерлок, подтолкнув поднос с едой в её сторону. 

У неё вырвался слабый смешок.

— Спасибо. 

Он отмахнулся.

— Пустяки. Ты оказалась достаточно умна, чтобы быстро опознать и поймать подозреваемого.

— Не кори себя.

— Я и не корю. Я имел в виду — рассматривай это как... — он с драматичным видом махнул в сторону еды. — Пир для героя.

— Пир? У меня нет на это времени. Но хороший завтрак перед тем, как я вернусь к работе — это замечательно.

— Ватсон, — начал уговаривать он, — я настаиваю, чтобы ты осталась в постели. Посмотри на себя.

Джоан посмотрела — она была... ну ладно. Она болела. Но ей никогда не нравилось давать Шерлоку лишний повод убедиться в своей правоте.

— Я выгляжу нормально.

Наступила пауза.

— На этот вопрос нет правильного ответа, не так ли?

— Ха-ха, смешно.

— Я к тому, что ты сегодня не в том состоянии, чтобы работать.

— Но мои клиенты...

— Я их опрошу, и все составленные мною заметки отдам тебе, чтобы ты решила, что с этим делать. Я с радостью буду заниматься этим, пока ты не поправишься. 

— Что, если полиция Нью-Йорка...

— Сделаю то же самое — составлю заметки и поделюсь с тобой, когда вернусь. Ты можешь работать. Только из дому. 

Джоан криво улыбнулась. 

— Ты уже всё продумал, да?

— Да. Судя по опыту, я знаю, как сильно желание работать, когда болеешь. Для меня всегда было отдушиной то, что я могу работать, находясь дома. Так что, Ватсон, когда я прошу тебя остаться в постели — это не потому что я считаю, что ты слабая женщина, и не потому, что считаю твои врачебные выводы ошибочными, а потому, что...

— Тебе не всё равно, — закончила она за него. Он вновь передернул плечами.

— Если вкратце, то да.

Она тепло улыбнулась.

— Если тебе от этого станет легче.

— Спасибо. Я буду внизу, если что-то будет нужно — зови.

Он уже было повернулся к двери, когда её «Шерлок» остановил его на полпути. Он обернулся.

— Спасибо. 

Шерлок кивнул.

— Ничего, чего бы ты не сделала для меня, дорогая Ватсон, — и, больше ни говоря ни слова, ушёл. Ватсон же легла обратно с улыбкой на лице, чувствуя тепло в груди, которое не имело ничего общего с простудой.

Приятно, когда о тебе заботятся.


End file.
